


Clearing

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I found this kn my notes and was like "aww" and here it is for the world to see :)
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Clearing

Their situation wasn't ideal. Run aways from a disturbed family, mutants, and both male turtles. But it was perfect. Mikey's cracked t-phone playing a soft melody, as he and Raph dance in the clearing. He was happy and so was Raph.

He'd wished his family stayed together. But it wasn't the place for Raph and him. Besides, they were doing fine here. They trained in ways Master Splinter hadn't taught them. In ways that Master Splinter did.

But they also learned how to be silent when they needed to be. Something they both struggled with as youths. But here in the wilderness, you need silence to survive. To get food, to run from predators.

But for now, they were jovial and nothing could ruin this moment. Not with the hand crafted wooden rings around their fingers, and pure happiness in their hearts. 


End file.
